


Meet Me Downtown

by AshTheGoat



Series: Realistic Maryland™ [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Very Serious™, law breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheGoat/pseuds/AshTheGoat
Summary: Jack tries to give Alex a blowjob but it doesn't go as planned.





	Meet Me Downtown

Jack pushed Alex against the wall, succsesfully trapping him there. Jack slowly made his way down Alex's neck licking and biting at his skin. He tugged on the bottom of Alex's shirt and he lifted it over his head. Jack contunied liking and sucking, paying special attentoin to Alex's nipples, makeing him moan. Once he finally reached his v-line, he undid Alex's jeans with his teeth. He then pulled down his boxers and watched as Alex's cock sprug to life. Jack licked a single stripe up Alex's dick before being violently pulled away. He turned around to see a police officer reading him and Alex their rights. They are both arested and sentanced to 3 years of jail time and a $300 fine. Alex is murdered in prison and Jack hangs himself because he could not survive without Alex.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oral Sex is illegal in Maryland


End file.
